A Hit of Honey
by LIME B
Summary: Jealousy gets help from honey.


**Title** : A Hit of Honey

**Author** : LIME B

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : The _Persona_ series is respectfully created by Shin Megami Tensei and strictly under license of ATLUS. _A Hit of Honey _is purely fan made with no earning of any profit whatsoever after and no copyright infringement was aimed to be intended.

**Warnings** : GameUniverse set, this story carries SLASH content. If not at ease with the matter, clicking back is understood.

**Genre** : _Humor _and _Romance_

**Word Count **: _1, 960_

**Summary** : Jealousy gets help from honey.

**Author's Note** : _ Other than failing hands-down to create a funny one-shot, we have a special guest from another universe here that I hope would enjoy his stay._

* * *

_A Hit of Honey_

* * *

Souji Seta was pissed.

After the abrupt rouse from sleep at the crack of dawn by frantic yells downstairs of burning breakfast and finding a detective fully drowning the flaming appliance with the coffee pot, the morning had successfully put a frown on the usually composed face.

Said frown turned quickly into a scowl outside when the heavens too soon craved entertainment and decided to drop a vase from fox knows where. Throwing in an escaped pinscher and awry truck that nearly embedded him on the liquor store's walls as farewell in departing the shopping district. The just acquired throb on his head only encouraged afterwards by the mocking test sheet for literature and the breakthrough that half his bag's contents sat forgotten at home.

And the scowl merely deepened and finally got accompanied with a growl in Home Economics when their respective partners for the surprise baking was announced. Getting his crush to be paired with possibly the lamest being that planted its existence on this rural soil and his pathetic flirt advances.

All in all, it wasn't even lunchtime and Souji was more than ready to already punch someone senseless.

Specially the one next to his workstation.

"_Hanamura-kun, anything else we'll need?" _The teen slid back next to Yosuke who distractedly tried to shoo him as he scanned the print. The only one that fled from the attempt though was the significance of personal space. Mercilessly cracking open the eggs on the side of his bowl, Souji watched in small satisfaction as the yolk and white oozed out.

"Well we got the sugar, eggs, and cinnamon covered so I guess we could sta-Oh, butter! D'you get the butter?" asked Yosuke with a sidewise glance to the guy who rested a chin on his shoulder to read. He shook his head but Souji didn't even need to blink to know the dud just wanted face contact. The Fool stabbed the unfortunate stick of dairy blithely lounging with the plate of spices.

The brunet sighed. "Fine, I'll get it. We need to have the oil and flour measured in front anyway." He made to leave when the clingy clunker caught his arm.

"Ah, I want to see the sugar pile. Especially the brown one. I bet it'd look like you!" The laugh had the girls quickly looking and Souji regretted that he couldn't save even his friends from the loud prick's snares. Although their syrupy gaze following every step the Magician's leech took still didn't stop him from sneering at them. He could just mentally scold himself and be guilty again later for that.

"I bet that stare can bake the muffins faster than the ovens."

Or not. They did easily reject his thesis of the guy truly being an Incubus Persona. He went back to his batter. "And I bet you'd be the one to just do the egg beating again." lightly replied Souji as Chie peered in his work.

"Hey, it's not like I have a choice! If Yukiko had me do the measuring then we'd be ending up with a pastry made of salt again." She shuddered. "Anyway where's your partner? You got luckily paired with a girl right?"

"I doubt you could call it luck, considering the day made it clear from the start I wasn't getting any of it." Souji wiped the spatula and pointed with a snort towards the main station where the females now flocked over the white worm. It was a shame they couldn't devour it for him. "But she's over there. Supposedly _asking _for another recipe printout since she ate the first one or something."

Chie gave a shrug and sighed. "Eh...can't blame them. Unusual choice of words and looks aside, I can't find him in me to be a bother. But!" she added hastily when those silver bullets directed their aim at her, "He's as spacy as that kid by the riverbank so it's always near impossible to get a decent talk outta him!"

"Why bother in the first place anyway?" muttered Souji as the pair made their way back. The taller now blathering about the history of curd and had the other tiredly giving a smile back. Hell, those Pixie straw candies carried better dust than the one that keeps coursing from the sad hole it deemed a mouth.

"Anyway, I'm just surprised on how Yosuke's really matured. Then again tolerating Kaworu must be easy for him now since he's like the passive version of Teddie." laughed the brunette and in the end gave her still unmoved friend an exasperated hit. "Oh, come on. _He's not bad._ _Honestly._ Just the accelarated new student of Yasogami that's now your ex-best friend's hyper admirer."

"...You just had to rub that in."

Rolling her eyes, Chie gave one last pat on the now drooped shoulders. "Trust me, give it a week- wait, no it's Yosuke. Probably just tomorrow then and you can chase each other by the riverbed again. I mean, with that memory I doubt he could even get the grudge to last for two days."

"Oi, Chie. Yukiko needs you back there already." called the utensil laden Yosuke as they returned to their station. The evident aversion of silver and brown regards unsuccessful in eluding their attentive companions.

A strangled whine came out of the girl in between as silence wasted no time then in settling alongside her. Measuring spoon arrangement suddenly being the most crucial task for the Magician as the Fool poured milk onto his bowl with the starkest of concentration. "Alrighty then...Well." Awkwardly, Chie turned to her leader.

Souji Seta obtaining the '_Now don't dare start in that nothing but obvious assessment of yours again.' _look.

"We'll be piecing up the last ideas for Naoto's comeback so don't forget the meet up after school today. _Both of you._"Pointedly said to both sides, she waved to their amused audience. "I'll see you too Nagisa-kun! Hope your cookies go well!"

"Yours too, Satonaka-san." smiled the teen and the ablush Chariot finally departed. The puddle of quiet the silver-haired well decided to leave alone to dry obnoxiously disturbed as he once more continued the random crap. "So, don't you think with the right flour bread can be given the ability to move Hanamura-kun?"

"Ugh, great. You remembered where you were at..."

A grumble attached to the automatic movements, Souji continued on with the graded task. The damn bump was playing drums on his scalp again and the sooner to knock down the the two hours blocking breaktime his overall tempter needed, the better. Focusing instead on mentally training each Persona and their attacks on his mind's provided dummy that coincidentally looked like the yapping bugger beats away from him. It hardly lessened the vexation but it was a beguilement nonetheless that made him see the colourful possibilities of how to rid of the pale parasite. The only maneuver left in making the wondrous concept real was to ask when it could be free to go visit Junes' electronics department.

_'And as easy as a step to squish I can kick him towards the TV.' _thought the silver-haired as hands deftly tossed the remaining ingredients in the batter. He might be even doing a favor with the Other world now practically the replica of Eden. There it could chew on all the lovely leaves it wanted an-

"Seta-kun! Don't you think that's a bit too much sugar now?" The long requested instruction list once more on the counter, the wide-eyed disrupter peeked onto the bowl. "Ah, but that's awesome! You already finished even without the print! You've baked muffins before then?"

Biting his tongue to refrain the harsh bark of _'No, so I don't expect to share the grade with my dallying crud of a partner.' _because reputations and courtesy were unluckily close associates with each other, Souji merely grimaced as he finally switched on the mixer. "The recipe's familiar to me already so you can say that. But keep an eye on this now and just help pour it on the trays afterwards." With instructions that even a donkey can nod to given, the silver-haired wearily turned to fetch the papered doilies.

Only to wonder then of the possible injuries the plastic spatula nearby could fatally inflict.

Because standing in a way that even Yukiko's hair strand wouldn't be able to pass through was Yasogami's newly found insect. Both slimy arms placed atop the marble and trapping a brunet infuriatingly still oblivious to everything else save the paper that held the steps on how to make the perfect honeyed muffins.

And as if the heartbeat surprise was awaited or finally sensed, crimson eyes leisurely turned towards the glowering greys. A smirk already painted across the complacent face.

"Since it says we can add toppings, why don't we add frosting?" The remaining step hindering the complete press of a front to a back was took. The glinting look never leaving the glare steps away as a head and voice finally sank lower beside the ear. "_You like white frosting, right Yosuke-kun?_"

Composed was a word to depict Souji Seta ever since. It's that trait that has him encountering praise and admiration in whatever task he put himself into. The one that had thrust the capability to take lead of any situation in his hands, be it in another unfamiliar town or world. Unfortunately though the day from the start had already placed said golden attribute teetering by the edge of the cliff and that awaited final push was all that was needed to have composure now fall hard on solid ground.

Not that the shattered pieces couldn't be quickly put back together, no. This time the Fool just preferred to grab the nearest object and throw it at the damn hirudinean already rather than drag a stool to start doctoring on the broken temperament.

"Eh? Man, Kaworu stop getting in my already sabotaged space ag- "

_SPLASH_

The silence from the sudden departure of commotion in the room hadn't been near to deafening until the last mixer working had finally stopped. One student's awareness of the surrounding's attention solely directed now towards two particular stations not being roused until a distinct facepalm and groan broke into his thoughts.

Silver eyes blinked. Slowly commencing its eventual travel downwards to where a hand still held a tight grip on an empty pitcher. A small part of the hushed mind idly noting then of the remaining drops hanging from the sprout looking similar to the gold puddle soaking familiar sneakers not inches away.

_'Oops.'_

With an arduous gulp that could as well be the last, those irises of mercury once more began their journey back up. Meeting drenched uniform halfway until finally getting greeted by a face that, amidst the mess descending from sopped bangs, still had the skill to look both deadening and cute.

Very, very, cute.

"Souji..."

The silver-haired teen however didn't even need any power to look and know that he was now very, very, dead.

"Tell me..." sighed Chie, turning back to their tray as another splash was heard though this time with an entourage of yelling similar to Yosuke's. "When they get sent to the clinic for clean-up afterwards, you think the nurse would relent to us in locking them there till Friday?"

The Priestess beside her hummed thoughtfully and began tapping the last of their mix onto the doilies. "She hasn't returned from vacation yet but Konishi-kun was put in temporary charge so I think he would." Finally satisfied with their work, Yukiko lifted one of the trays for the oven with a smile towards the brunette. "Only thing left is to make an excuse when Naoto asks of their absence then."

"Eh, I'm sure we'll manage."


End file.
